


Discovery

by lee_donghyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Hyuck finds your thirsty posts about him, Praise Kink, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Shameless Smut, Slight Choking, Smut, Switch!Haechan, Whiny blushy flustered Hyuck, affirmations, and he falls apart, it's what he deserves, we love that, when confronted you demonstrate them - on him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_donghyuck/pseuds/lee_donghyuck
Summary: Flustered and overwhelmed, Haechan accidentally stumbles upon your private blog filled with thoughts of him. None of the confessions on your blog are intended for his eyes, yet here he is, scrolling wide-eyed through your lusty musings.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Reader, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	Discovery

“Hyuck, does the recipe say one or two cups of sugar? Sorry, I forgot…” Your words hang in the air with no response from your boyfriend in the next room over. Halting your cookie baking process, you wipe the flour off your hands and toss the towel on the kitchen counter with a huff as you stroll into your living room. 

When your eyes land on the view of your boyfriend sitting on the couch, leaning over your laptop placed on the coffee table, it’s then that it hits you in a wave of sheer peril: the last tab you left open was your private blog filled with all of your unspoken thoughts of him. As you were both rather inexperienced, you decided to take your sexual journey slow as a couple while you got to know each other personally. Finding yourself with quite a few urges and no outlets, you turned to tumblr to vent all of your candid thoughts of what it would be like to do more than barely skim the surface of your desires, the most adventurous activity so far being that time you pulled him aside in the library and slipped your hand down his pants for a rushed handjob. None of the confessions on your blog were intended for his eyes, yet here he was, scrolling wide-eyed through your lusty musings. 

Donghyuck looks up from the screen immediately upon your entrance, his face flushed and his pants tented. Hastily he attempts to close out of the tabs in a panic and adjust his pants, but the damage has already been done. 

You can feel your face catch on fire with the amount of shame and humiliation you feel bubbling over the surface. "Which one did you read?“ 

He raises his hands in surrender, exclaiming excuses rapidly. "I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to. I was going to look up something earlier and it was already open and -" 

"Just tell me.” It’s a wonder you can even speak considering how much embarrassment you feel. You wring your hands as you stand before him.

His eyes plead with yours before he resolutely answers, “I read… a few." 

His words are the final hit to your ego that cause you to shield your face in your hands, blindly bumping into the table before taking a seat by him on the couch, your palms over your eyes. A moment of silence hovers stagnant in the air between you before he places his warm hands over yours to pull them away. When he meets your eyes, he gives you his reassuring smile. It would have helped calm you down if it wasn’t for the fact that his pants were still obviously tented in his lap. 

"Hyuck… which ones did you read?” Your eyes flicker again for a split second to his lap before returning to his eyes. He surely must have caught the fleeting glance.

Studying your expression carefully, he proceeds in a quiet murmur, speaking through a pout. "Well, there was this one where you wanted to suck on my neck, like leave hickies… and maybe receive some from me, I guess. Right?“ He scratches behind his ear.

You stare at him speechlessly, calculating in your mind - if he’s read that one, then he only read a couple of posts down your page. Maybe he only read the tame ones. Maybe you’re safe.

His eyebrows raise as he opens his mouth, hesitating before asking, "Is that something you want to try?”

Studying your face, he noticed that you cast your gaze anywhere but on him. You look down at the floor as you mumble, “I mean… I’ve never done it, but I want to try it some time." 

"You do? With me?” And then he’s impulsively leaning in, hovering a moment as if considering his plan of action before pressing his lips a little too eagerly against yours. Every time he kisses you, you’re reminded of the chemical affection you feel for this man, so easily swayed by his taste and touch. As you finally reconcile with the sensation, he proceeds to kiss his way down your jaw to your neck. Your heart immediately thrums in your chest in surprise as he gently sucks, sending tremors through you, but before you can even tend to the fire he’s started, he leaves a fleeting kiss to the spot, now cold with spit in the absence of his warm, moist lips. You don’t have time to react before his hand is at your thigh, palm flat against the skin, fingertips finding purchase. 

“There was also one where you said you’re really sensitive on your thighs, here… ” He rubs his thumb in circles against your inner thigh, eliciting goosebumps, “and you wished I would touch you there." 

The affect of his fingertips dancing across the softness of your skin tempts you to melt on the spot. The way your breath picks up pace in reaction to him feeds his ego, resurrecting a sense of confidence within him. Despite attempting to hold on to any last bit of willpower, your vision goes fuzzy at his constant touch and you reach forward to feel him, anywhere, and find your hand running up his thigh with a mind of its own. Not able to keep your urges away any longer, you allow your hand to find its way to the hardness in his pants, resting its weight against him. With his breath tickling your ear, you palm and rub against him, feeling him twitch beneath your grasp. He chokes back a noise, attempting to mask it by clearing his throat. 

“You couldn’t have possibly gotten this just by reading those.” 

His eyes meet yours in such close proximity that you can practically see his eyes shake before he nods his head down, his wavy bangs covering his eyes as the tips of his ears turn red. “Well, there was one…” As you continue to trace the imprint of him through his pants, you feel him grow and strain against the fabric. He tries again to hold back a sound, this time in vain, as he groans softly from deep in his throat. He can’t even think straight with you touching him and reminding him of all of your private thoughts. 

You lean forward so that your lips reach his ear. "Come on, tell me.” Pushing his bangs out of his face, you grant him your best reassuring smile, a persuasive attempt to will him to speak. All the while, your fingers continue dancing around him, massaging him, toying with the zipper absentmindedly. 

His hand reaches down to steady himself and grip the edge of the couch cushion. Closing his eyes and furrowing his eyebrows, he struggles to speak due to his singular focus on your touch. “There was one where you want to ride me.” He gulps. 

Memories of the post flash before your eyes, and you instantly grip him harder. 

“I -“ His voice cracks and his hand on the couch tugs at the cushion beneath him. Considering the man in front of you, with his flushed cheeks, nervous fidgeting, and broken speech, you can’t resist your impulse. Letting go of his hidden erection, you crawl on top of him, straddling him. Steadily holding his head, you tilt his face up to meet yours. His glazed eyes reveal themselves, pupils blown out with lust. 

“What did you say?” You want him to say it, his words, his voice. His hands find their way beneath your shirt before gripping at the soft skin of your waistline. Though you can feel your embarrassment subsiding in favor of courage to take Hyuck farther than he’s been before, you can still feel your cheeks flush. It might have something to do with the way he presses up against you from beneath, straining through his pants, seeking any source of stimulation. You swallow back your needs and feign a look of confusion. “I can’t remember what I wrote. Start from the beginning.”

“Well… you said you want to overwhelm me in the best way possible, right?” You wrap your arms around his neck and lean forward to press kisses to his temple, pulling his hair off his face by knitting your fingers in his waves. He sighs and runs his hands up your back, hot against your skin.

“You want to make me feel like I’m the only man you desire.” You shift down to his jaw and lick at his pulse point before sucking gently. He gasps in response, and you just know sparks fly through him by the way he shifts with the motion of your tongue, swaying his head aside with a sigh. 

You pause to consider his recitation of your thoughts. “Do I make you feel desired?” He nods vigorously, his eyes sparkling with sincerity, only to be cut short as you press down against his stiffness, coercing another low grunt out of him. “Ok, go on. Help me remember the rest.”

“You… want to seduce me, you want to see me get all eager and needy, something about -” he stops as your fingers move to hook into the waistband of his pants. He watches as you pull the zipper and he hesitates for a second, looking up into your face with his mouth agape as you sit up to give him room to move. Once realization hits, he nods resolutely before he shimmies them off while you remove your shorts. When you return to straddle him, you hover over his form on your knees while cocking your head to the side, wondering, “What did I say next?”

“You said you want to slowly unbutton yourself… in front of me…” but before he can finish his thought, you’re already working your fingers across the front of your blouse. His eyes trail down your chest, button by button, but as you’re halfway done, his gaze snaps back up to yours. Before you’ve even finished unbuttoning your shirt, he reaches beneath the fabric to unclasp your bra and slides his hands to the front, moving them underneath and cupping your breasts in his hands. The warmth of his touch and his sudden forwardness takes you by surprise and you drop your unfinished task in favor of gripping the hair at the nape of his neck and collapsing your weight onto his shoulder. Keeping your composure is starting to become impossible as a whine slips from between your lips, his hands reflexively squeezing at the sound.

He moves forward to place his lips on the supple skin of your exposed shoulder peeking out from your blouse. "You said you want me to suck on -“ You feel your breath catch in your throat when he moves part of your shirt aside to expose your breast to the open air, centering his lips on your nipple and running his tongue over you. His eyes close and you run a hand over his forehead, pushing his hair back as you rock forward into the feel of his mouth over you, keening at the sensation of his tongue rolling over and around the nub, his hand softly cupping and supporting the expanse of your breast. You can’t help but sit your full weight on him, only the thin fabric of your lingerie and his boxer briefs separating the heat collecting between the two of you. As you rock against him, he opens his eyes and tilts his head up to lock his lips with yours. Using your last remaining willpower, you place a hand on his chest in order to push away enough to breathe while he whines in frustration. 

"Wait, what’s next?” You’re out of air and clutch on to him for stability as your head swims.

Tone hurried and raspy, he immediately recites, “You want to feel my hardness against you and you want me to feel how -” You take his hand from its position on your chest and shove it beneath you “…W-wet you…” and his fingers push your lingerie aside to feel what he’s done to you. You reach down and palm him through his underwear, and he moans right in your ear as you slide your hand underneath the hem of his boxers to touch him skin to skin, his arousal emitting heat. 

Hesitantly, he slips a finger between your folds before sinking in. For every slide of him slowly entering, you feel like you’ve stopped breathing and your body trembles with anticipation. Pulling out to make way for two digits, he curls them in the best way right where you need it, and you aren’t the slightest bit cognizant of how you whimper with each curl of his fingers and how he watches you attentively, soaking in the feeling of you surrounding him, egging him on. When he pulls them out again, his fingers trail down your thigh, leaving a wet sensation that cools with the air around you in contrast to the heat of your skin. He reaches down to touch himself from the base of his cock to the tip, your juices creating a glide beneath both of your hands before he grabs your thigh again, letting you take the lead by steadily pumping him, slowly taking him higher and higher. 

“You said you want to - to mount me, and hear me, you love the sound of my voice when, when I’m gonna -” He pants out and throws his head back, “Please, can we -” As you rub him, the slickness of his precum contributes to the coating on his length. You kiss him fervently before leaning back to remove your lingerie. Taking a deep breath, he steadies himself enough to remove his boxers with fumbling hands and motions to remove his shirt, but you’re already on top of him again before he can finish, causing him to abandon the mission when his mind fills completely with thoughts of you, all of you, and then he’s whining and pleading again. 

When he’s all touched out and at your mercy like this, all you want to do is toy with him. “I’m not sure if that’s all I said. I thought there was more to it.”

He sighs in frustration. “I can’t - I can’t say, it’s too -” He hums low in satisfaction as you continue to rock yourself against him, nothing between you, skin to skin, lubricated and slick, holding him close and feeling him pulse against you, craving any source of relief. He kisses your exposed shoulder peeking out from your disheveled blouse, his lips dragging against your skin to leave a moist trail in their wake, his hands grasping, traveling from your thighs to your back to your chest, searching for something, anything to help him reach his needs.

“Please say it for me." 

His voice is thick and gritty. "You want me, so badly. You need me in… ”

You rip open a condom and position it over his tip before rolling it down. He licks his lips and runs hand through his hair. Raising your eyebrows up in expectation, you still the motions of your hand and look up to admire his messy appearance. With bated breath he waits for your move, lips swollen and hair completely wrecked. You can just tell how eager he is, almost too embarrassed to continue speaking, but just needy enough that he throws his inhibitions out of the picture.

“You need me to fill you, deep, you want to surround me… and - and hear me moan -”

Unable to resist him any longer, you lean forward to kiss him, his lips plump with arousal. You’ve been waiting for this moment after all of the drought you’ve been living through, constantly being around him, studying the form of his body, admiring the health of his skin, falling into the depth of his eyes. Now you can finally take him like this, just like you imagined. Positioning yourself over him, you lock your gaze with his and begin to slide down around his length. 

The moment is still and quiet. Hovering over him as you slowly cover him, inch by inch, the connection binding your gazes completely seals away the outside world. Lips parted, hair clumped, flushed cheeks - all of this in contrast to the caring, sweet consideration he holds for you in this very moment. His arms shift to support your back, the warmth adding to your feverish struggle to adjust to the stretch of him in you. His eyes glimmer in warm shades of brown before he places a chaste kiss to the corner of your lips, wishing he could press away your tension. "D-do you feel ok?“ The lust is still evident in him, his hands trembling against your sides, but he selflessly attempts to remain as still as possible despite it, all for your protection and benefit.

You hum an affirmation, the feeling of being stretched this deeply a new experience altogether. As your breathing syncs with his, you finally feel yourself relax.

"Do you want me to…” His unfinished question is answered in the form of you raising yourself on your knees slightly before lowering again, the drag of him against you instantly satiating just the start of a seemingly endless need. You slide up and down him once more, and he breaks the stillness of the moment by failing to hold back the smallest whimper. His eyes plead with yours, begging for attention, friction, anything. When you move again, you maintain the rhythm, and he seems to forget that he intended to hold back his sounds in the first place, breaking his eyes away from yours to throw his head back against the couch, his hair splaying out behind him with a vocal sigh. 

He’s all whimpers and whines, allowing the new sensations to pass over him in waves of pleasure. Your hands run over his shirt as you support yourself on the stability of his broad shoulders, and out of curiosity to feel the warmth beneath your fingertips, you run your hands up his shirt to feel his radiating golden skin. Satisfying a craving for physical closeness and connection, you lean forward into him, stimulating your exposed breast against the fabric texture of his shirt before you lift his attire up enough to press skin to skin. His hand winds it way from your waist to your breast pressed against him, frantically searching for anything to latch onto. Traveling up your neck and into the roots of your hair, his hand settles on gripping and pulling. You keep your rhythm sure and steady, aiming to curb his immediate need to cum, but still he moans with every move you make, already so sensitive and eager. He bucks his hips up, pumping into you in desperation as sweat begins to collect at his hairline and the curve of his collarbones. Finding his voice again, he attempts to speak. “I -” He mashes his lips as he can’t even complete his own thoughts.

Leaning back, you put your hand at the nape of his neck to urge him to watch you with his hazily lidded eyes as you seat the weight of yourself around him and rock from front to back, reaching new depths. The rhythmic feel of you clenching around him is already enough to consume his thoughts, but when you shift your hand to the front of his neck to hold him steadily in place, gripping his jaw, he can’t believe how overwhelmed he is at just the idea of how much power you hold over him, swaying him beyond his expectations. You’ve prohibited his ability to move his hips and he is at the mercy of your actions, and he has no choice but to sit back and take it all in. He watches inquisitively, vulnerable and raw, susceptible to discovery. From this angle, the silky skin of his tummy and soft fuzz of his happy trail repeatedly brush against your clit, growing within you a pool of pleasure. Through the look of wonder and amazement in his eyes and his ragged breathing, you can tell you’ve surely broken down this coy man into a flustered mess. With his loss of control and inability to pump into you like he so desperately desires, another groan rips through the base of his throat, low and feral. He gulps and tries again, “Please -”

Your hand constricts around his throat, rising a keen from within him. He leans forward, pressing himself against the skin of your neck, breath moist and ragged, taking in your sweet scent, mindlessly sucking on your neck and humming in satisfaction. His swollen mouth meets your chest again, sucking on the nipple, shooting sparks through you. With a resolute grunt, he pulls you back over him each time you stray too far from his reach, breath intake be damned. 

When you lift yourself to lean in close to speak into his ear, he is granted access again to thrust into you with free will, unhindered by the weight of you on his lap. His whimpers and groans fill your ears and send shoots of lust coursing through you. Pulling his hair back, you lean down to kiss his forehead before moving down to his ear and confessing, “This is so much better than I imagined.”

In response, his hips break out of rhythm. “I’m so close, I -” and he starts to snap his hips up into you from a new angle, catching you by surprise. You reach your peak as you surround him, tugging at his hair, moaning for him, setting both his and your senses alight. 

“I’m going to -” He’s grasping and clutching onto you, trying to cover as much skin as possible with his hands. He gasps and grunts out air fanning over you, overwhelmed by the sensations collecting in the pit of his stomach as he snaps, shaking, his moans rough, his breathing labored, his hair messy, his chest heaving beneath your hand, his arms around you holding you as close as possible, squeezing so tightly. 

The gasps for air soon turn into steady breaths cycling back and forth between you, the emotion dissipating back to his loving, compassionate demeanor. Softly, he holds you in an embrace as moments pass, both petting each others hair and gifting the occasional kiss to a temple or cheek. His skin is sweaty, his hair is a complete mess, but his eyes are as sweet and loving as ever as they crinkle alongside a chuckle.

“The recipe calls for one cup of sugar, by the way. But I don’t need a second desert. I’m full.” You can feel his smile on your skin and his tickling eyelashes as he presses another kiss to your cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first time posting on here. Please come say hi. I love to chat! 
> 
> Crossposted from [ d-nghy-ck.tumblr.com ].


End file.
